


chapstick.

by orphan_account



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Eventual Smut, Lucky Star (fictional K-Pop group), M/M, Original Character(s), Sloppy Makeouts, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: daijiro had felt himself pining for his best bro for months. from every waking moment he would try to keep himself away from him, getting a little further each day. jun is completely oblivious as to why daijiro was acting so weird on the couch that afternoon; he decided to take action.
Relationships: JunJiro (Hyonjun/Daijiro)
Kudos: 1





	1. restless

daijiro tapped his black fingernails onto the rough fabric snug around his thigh, tearing at the worked up hems of his dark jeans. he had been anxious all day, he recalls, or was it restlessness? his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the obsidian tinted television in front of him, the dark brown pupils inhabited on his eyes glistening with nerve, clearing his throat to gather the attention from the male beside him.

"you need something?" the male chirped, looking up from his phone. hyonjun. hyonjun choi. daijiro breathed in slightly at the sight of him. his bro wore loose black slacks, a white tucked in t-shirt along with a dark coat looming over his shoulders to complete the look. a patch of silky smooth raven hair fell over his eye, baby blue pupils almost shining with curiosity as he waited for an answer.

"i'm just... gonna grab my bong from the closet," daijiro informed. by the closet, he meant their closet. they lived in a dorm together, spending almost every minute of the day with each other, making it hard for daijiro to resist his crus-- best friend. good thing the rest of lucky star and their managers were gone for the day as well, he would never have a high giggle fit in front of his peers; except for hyonjun of course. since he dormed with him he was caught smoking about a month back, and he'd be open about it ever since.

daijiro stood up from the soft grey couch and made his way towards their room. he closed the door and pressed his back against it, running his hands through his hair; he didn't have it up in a ponytail this time. he took a few seconds to think about his current situation. many thoughts raced through his head, including asking himself why hyonjun looked so fucking hot and also was that water or pee he just stepped in?

hyonjun perched himself on the right side of the couch, putting half of his body weight on the armrest and yawning from boredom. he should've went to the mall with the rest, he thought, but he was so lazy to get up when they asked him to. the male closed his eyes, reminiscing on memories of their mall trips in place of tossing and turning by weariness.

soon enough, daijiro made an entrance into the living room, bong in hand. he sat on the opposite side of the couch, grabbing his lighter and readying the bong almost immediately after he made himself comfortable. bubbly sounds echoed throughout the room, resonating inside daijiro's slack mouth, wrapped neatly around the opening. his eyes turned from anxious and tense to sluggish and relaxed. hyonjun tried not to stare too long, who knows how long daijiro would tease him if he got caught.

daijiro snaked his arm on top of the back pillows, placing the bong on the coffee table beside him and leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. soon he got lost in the calming color and the rocky texture of the firm wall above him, spacing out for what seemed like a few seconds to him but were minutes in actuality. hyonjun eyed him and scooted closer. "i wanna try."

the other male nearly choked on his spit. "you wanna try this? weed?" he said, trying to confirm what he was thinking of was true.

"yeah," hyonjun looked at him deadpan with a nod.

"um..." daijiro started, scratching the nape of his neck, baby hairs curling around his fingertips. "okay. there are many ways to go about this. how do you wanna smoke?"

"i've seen one on tv where," hyonjun paused, gulping before continuing. "where two characters would share smoke. like one of them breathes out the smoke into someone else's mouth."

the look on daijiro's face was one of bewilder. he didn't know where the hell all that came from, and he really shouldn't be secretly into what hyonjun had just described, but his heart is literally threatening to take things into its own hands if he doesn't agree to the idea. daijiro breathed in sharply, grabbing his hair which grew past his shoulders out of contemplation before speaking up once again.  
"yeah... yeah, we can do that."

hyonjun shot him a smile which seemed mixed with bashfulness and confidence, raising an eyebrow to add a cherry on top, at least that's what daijiro thought as his cheeks flushed a light pink. daijiro grabbed his bong and worked his magic, holding in the smoke and bringing hyonjun's chin up with two fingers, pressing his thumb onto his bottom lip to open his mouth before exhaling the cannabis-plagued smog into his best friend's mouth.

meanwhile, hyonjun maintained eye contact with daijiro, making the latter sweat physically and emotionally as his eyes looked everywhere but at the other's. once it was all said and done daijiro pulled away and sat criss crossed, facing hyonjun with his hands kneading the couch cushion in between his thighs.  
"...so?" daijiro asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"so what?"

"so, was it okay?"

"oh yeah, it was alright."

silence rang between the two, tension building up after the last word dripped from hyonjun's lips.  
"hey, wanna try something else?" he said, as if he was the one with the mj.

"uh, sure i guess. what do you have in mind?" daijiro tilted his head, wondering what hyonjun would have in store this time.

hyonjun pounced forward, hands holding daijiro's wrists firmly against the armrest as he towered over him.

"i heard you could get high from making out."


	2. stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the nsfw part so uh if u don't like nsfw pls!! click away!! love u all! smooches ur foreheads

"hholy shit," daijiro breathed out shakily, staring up at hyonjun's predatory eyes. usually his eyes looked soft and welcoming, but daijiro noticed one thing as he looked at them at that moment; he looked absolutely serious with a little snarl in his smirk, as if he knew he was about to get what he wanted. he tried to sort out his mind as hyonjun cast his own shadow over him, trying to manage a few words out of his throat.  
"we can.. do that."

and just like that, hyonjun dived down to clash his lips against daijiro's, the grip on his wrists loosening, allowing daijiro to tangle his fingers through hyonjun's jet black slicks of hair. groans and soft whines bounced off the walls, the two boys were mixing their fluids shamelessly, touching every inch of their bodies, making sure there was no space in between themselves. hyonjun slipped his hand under daijiro's shirt, and in return the latter's hands latched onto hyonjun's hoodie -- he needed to contain himself some how or his heart would run wild.

"d..did that satisfy you?" daijiro panted, running his hand through his own hair. hyonjun leaned down, kissing down his jaw. "no."

daijiro tilted his head back, sucking in air through his teeth as hyonjun peppered kisses down his sensitive neck. he jolted when he felt teeth sink in, the blood rushing from his cheeks to his penis.  
"j-jun hold..." daijiro let out a stifled moan. "hold on, i- nngh..."

hyonjun knew very well that daijiro enjoyed that bite, so he targeted many other areas, then leaving a hickey on his adam's apple. it felt as if someone turned the heater on, the air getting thicker and stuffy. hyonjun's hands slid up into daijiro's wavy locks of hair, grabbing and pulling at it. daijiro's chin was forced up by the pulls, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes from the mix of pain and pleasure. just like that, hyonjun continued to leave his mark, biting down and sucking on daijiro's collarbones and letting the hand under his shirt play with his sensitive nipples.

at this point, daijiro's eyes were clouded with heat and need, his eyes slightly reddened by the weed; he looked like a blissed out hot mess. he felt chills run throughout his spine once he felt his penis struggling against the fabric of his pants, starting to grind up against said fabric to get some friction out of it. once hyonjun noticed such actions were taking place he pressed down on daijiro's hips, not letting him thrust himself into orgasm. daijiro whined, a tear finding its way down his cheek.  
"pleeease," he breathed out, sounding constrained.

"please what?" hyonjun teased, forcing his hand into daijiro's pants so he could take ahold of his penis, keeping him from cumming.

"g-god, please, hyonjun please let me come, i swear i will do anything oh my god please just-" hyonjun shut him up with a kiss, unzipping daijiro's jeans and tugging it down to his knees before beginning to stroke his length, twisting at some points, pushing into the tip at times. daijiro's eyes almost rolled back with pleasure, his whole body trembling with need as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. he couldn't formulate sentences properly, instead he just choked up breathy words, begging for more even if it wasn't possible at the time.

in a matter of seconds daijiro's cock was already squirting semen all over his stomach, some even reaching up to his chin. hyonjun's abdomen was also stained with daijiro's juices, swooping up the cum with his thumbs to swallow it. an idea formulated right then, and as if a light bulb was switched on, hyonjun gathered as much cum as he could, licked it up, and dived in only to make out with daijiro once more. heavy breaths surrounded them both, their tongues dripping from the saliva and cum. daijiro cupped hyonjun's cheek with his hand, an unstable voice leaving his lips.  
"can we keep doing this? please?" as if he needed to ask for it to happen.

with a hand already unzipping his own jeans, hyonjun smirked. "that's what i planned."

daijiro gulped as he watched hyonjun tugging down his own pants, tossing them to the side. smirking, hyonjun took ahold of daijiro's oversentitive penis, making the latter buck up his hips and whimper, tears welling up once more. he started stroking him, and once he finally started to get hard again hyonjun pulled down his own boxers, spitting on his length and using his other hand to stroke himself, getting his cock ready for entrance. then he let go of both penises and grabbed daijiro's hips, leaning down to kiss his jawbone, "tell me if you want me to stop."

daijiro nodded and looked up at hyonjun with a glimmer of trust in his eyes, a look that hyonjun had longed for. the latter smiled softly at him before slowly but surely pushing inside of daijiro. daijiro groaned and tossed his head back, his chest lowering and rising in between scattered breaths.  
"fuck," the male groaned when he felt hyonjun's stomach press up against him, his whole length inside. daijiro wriggled under him until hyonjun chuckled, beginning to thrust with a slow rhythm.

feeling hyonjun's dick fill him up every few seconds made him restless, moaning at every chance he got, some louder than others, some having a slight grit and growl and some sounding as smooth as sheets. hyonjun groaned, pulling daijiro's hair once more just because he wanted to, but when daijiro gave him that look -- with those heavy lidded, glossy eyes and those puffy seperated lips, complete with a face almost as red as a heart -- hyonjun couldn't contain himself and ended up throwing his "slow rhythm" out the window, going as hard on him as he possibly could.

"o- oh my g- j-jesus, hyonjun!" daijiro's voice bounced with every thrust, immediately clasping his hand over his mouth as pleasure overwhelmed him, only being able to let out whimpers at that point.  
"fuck..." hyonjun heaved, the sound of their skin slapping filling his mind.

"i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna cum, i'm gonna--" and just like that, daijiro released once more, a long wail leaving his mouth as he rode out his orgasm. hyonjun, having seen how his body trembled after said orgasm, came almost immediately afterwards, filling daijiro up with his cum. they both froze in their positions, staring at each other as they panted, watching as sweat embroidered their bodies. almost a minute afterwards hyonjun took a few tissues from the coffee table beside him and wiped themselves off, tugging up his boxers and pulling up his jeans, smirking at daijiro when he stood up.

"thanks for the experience," he said casually as he walked into their room, leaving daijiro sore and breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic i've written here uh please comment feedback thank you :)


End file.
